Goku's Punishment
by purpletwist
Summary: Some one is angry with Goku. So he must suffer the worst kind of punishment ever
1. Chapter 1

hi. this story was gonna be at first a joke that Vegeta plays on Goku. but I've decided to make it interesting and added a sexist female on Goku's case

* * *

In the deep parts of mount pows, a middle age man was doing push ups, with his shirt off and while standing on his hands, he felt him self being submerge in a bright yellow light. he felt like bolts of electricity were shocking him, he yelled out in pain, his voice turned from a man to more of a woman's voice. the light diapered.

" ok what just happened?" he asked him self. He felt his stomach grumbled " must be lunch time" he begin jumping through the trees.

unaware to him some one was floating out of site. Long Dark purple hair flowed in the wind her orange skin captured the sun she glared down at her victim with her silver eyes

" Goku" she made it sound like it was poison to her " your punishment has begun". She followed him.

In a nice adorable dome shape house. a mid age woman was busy preparing lunch. to any one Lunch would be 4 sandwiches but this lunch was a buffet line you see at restaurants. deer steak with a nice red sauce in the middle five plate with dumplings, four bowls of rice, a plate with 20 chicken legs, a plate with alligator tail. and five empty plates with forks and knives and cups.

" Chichi I'm back" the one name Chichi heard. she giggles at the odd feminine voice she heard

" very cute Videl" she said " just because your expecting a child doesn't me you can pig out at my house"

" but Chichi it's me Goku" The voice said. now she was getting irritated

" Videl you have to do better than that to fool me into thinking your my husband" she said. The door to the kitchen opened, Chichi saw a girl standing in the door way with no shirt on. Chichi saw the exposed breasts

" oh my goodness" she ran over to the girl dragging her in she slammed the door " look you little miss bimbo but this isn't a brothel". the girl stared down at her

" what do you mean Chichi" she said " it's me Goku". Chichi glared at her. she took her over to the bathroom, which was under the stairs. goku stopped to look in the mirror

" whoa" he said touching his face realizing it was him. then he gasped " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

* * *

oh boy who has turn Goku into a woman, and why?


	2. Chapter 2

here's chapter 2 .charaters belong to Akira Toriyama

Kandi belongs to me

* * *

" ok stop playing around lady" Chichi said " tell me who you are right now". goku turn to her still shock

" Chichi it realy me Goku" He said still recovering from the shock.

" prove it" she said " but first". Chichi went over to the closet, she took out a spare shirt " put this on" she instructed Goku " it isn't proper to run around topless". goku put on the shirt

" oh ok" he said putting on the red tee shirt he played with the shirt a little " wow I never knew my shirt was this big"

" enough" Chichi snapped " I want you to do something that only the real Goku can do". Goku stood for a moment to think then he snapped his feminine fingers

" I got it" he said. Standing in a horse stance he started to power up, his hair started to float then turn into a golden color, his eyes turn from black to a aqua color. he was a super sayain

" oh my" Chichi said a bit confused. Goku return back to normal

" Chichi" he asked. Chichi fainted right in the floor, her head hitting the tiled bathroom floor

" oh my goddness" he cried Chichi".

***********************************

the vison came clear to chichi, Gohan, videl, the female Goku and Goten all looked down on her

" mom you ok" Gohan asked

" what happened " Goten asked. goten's hair started to grown about and was dropping the Goku look alike style. Chichi looked over at Goku then she shot away from him

" oh no" she cried " Goku you really are a woman" she sobbed " oh what have I done to deserved this". Gohan, Videl and Goten now looked at the strange woman

" Dad" Gohan started

" your a lady?" Goten spoke

" but" Videl said " how?" she finished

" I don't know " Goku told them " was out training and then I ended up being this way". Then a feminine laughter could be heard out side. Goku, Gohan and Goten rushed outside, videl stayed to help Chichi to her feet. Out side the three saying spotted a young woman descending from the air, She glared at The three

" Men" she hissed " nothing but men". The let there guard down

" what do you mean men?" Gohan asked. the stage woman gritted through her teeth

" Silence you stupid male" she said, she pointed her right finger at Goku " Goku I've seen how you treat women" she started

" what do you mean by that?" Goku asked pointing to him self " what have I done?"

" I see your wife slaving away in the kitchen" she continued " always cooking food, and you all ways gobble it up like a dirty little pig"

" what dose that have to do with me being turn into a woman" he asked. the strange woman floated up to him, she was now poking him with her finger

" I'll tell you why" she said " it's to teach you a lesson about respecting women" she said " yes I've seen your history". Gohan and Goten blinked at each other, Videl came out with Chichi

" when you were a boy you looked up Bulma's skirt, then you walked in on her when she was taking a bath, pulled her underwear off in the middle of the night" she said " your such a pervert". Goku blinked, how did she know all of that

" listen" he started " I was a child back then" he told her " i looked up the skirt cause I wanted to know if she had a tail, The bath I thouhg she need help scubing her back, and for the under ware thing" he looked confused " I though girls had a elephant like boy's do". the strange girl anger rose alittle

" lies" she said " an honest man would never go around patting girls when there not supose to touch" she hissed.

" well could you please tell me who you are?" he asked " I stop doing that when I was 12". She wasn't happy

" I'll tell you my name is Kandi" she said " I punished you cause of your ways with women" Kandi spotted Chichi, she flew over to her

" tell me young inoccent woman" she said " how does this evil barbarian man treat you?" she asked while glaring at Goku. Chichi backed up a little from Kandi

" well Kandi" she said " My husband maybe a dope but he not that bad" Kandi notest videl's pregnant stomach, it wasn't realy big but big enough to show. She smiled

" listen Goku she said, She telepoted behind Videl, with her left has she grabbed videl's left arm, with the right hand she placed it on her stomach " your punishment will end depending on the gender of this one's child". Kandi looked up at the man who now was in a horse stance

" let her go " gohan demanded

" Goku, if this child is a girl, you will be returned into a man, but if the child is a boy..." she trailed off letting go of Videl, gohan rushed over to her, Kandi started to float up into the sky " if the child is a boy. you will remaind as a woman and" she glared down at Gohan " you are gonna have to kill him". Kandi flew away laughing.

* * *

what is Goku going to do, will he be able to return back to normal,

Kandi's name came from spelling Candy in a diffrent way.

chapter three will come soon


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all like the story so far.

* * *

" my lady I have return". Kandi entered a large throne room, the floors were decorated with a shiny gold coating, red pillars lined up in two rows, the walls were decorated with blue curtains. the center of the room, two servants with blue skin with blond hair dress in pink, one with a tray of fruit , the other had a harp and was playing the most lovely music that was meant for the havens., on the throne sat a woman dressed in a white Egyptain goddess outfit, golden skin with long curly red violet hair, her lavender eye's fixed on Kandi as she knelled before her.

" Kandi" she dismissed her twin servants. the walked out the door tat was on the right, but kept out of site eavesdropping on the conversation.

" I have come to report that the one name Goku has been turned into a woman" Kandi said, She opened up her arms and produced a crystal ball that floated in the air. the woman on the throne dropped her apple as she gazed into the ball. Goku and his family sat inside the house on the living room sofa talking about what they should do next.

*************************************

" Goku do you know what you did to offend this Kandi?" Videl asked her father in-law though it was hard to get past the part that he's now a woman.

" I don't know" he told her " and I have no clue what she meant by how I offend women"

" but dad she said all those thing you did to Bulma" Gohan told him

" well I was a little kid at the age of 10" Goku scratch his head " or 11". every one fell back on there heads. " My Grandpa did tell me that if i was to ever meet a girl I should be nice to them".

" and you have" Chichi spoke. Goku's nose started to twitch " uh Chichi" he started. Chichi glared at him,

" don't tell me" She got into his face " YOU CAN'T STAND MY STENCH JUST SAY IT I STINK" Goku fell back taking the couch with him " I WAS IN THE KITCHEN ALL DAY COOKING LUNCH AND THIS IS THE RESPECT I GET BYE MY ODER OFFENDING YOU!!!!!!". Goku looked at his wife strait in her eyes

" no Chichi it's not that" he said " I was just wondering if we can eat soon". Chichi got out of his face she started to laugh

" oh how silly of me" she laugh " I should of know you were hungry". she stop laughing, then she gasped " oh no the roast pterodactyl tail" she ran into the kitchen to check on it.

****************************

" See my lady look how he treats his wife" Kandi said. the woman watched the ball

" very well Kandi you have convince me" she said " but!" Kandi's expression went to a ' oh shit' look. " If he turns out to be another one of your ex-boyfriends that your trying to get revenge I'll have thrown into the dungeon".

" yes lady Sodina".Kandi agreed.

***************************8

Goku was ready to dig in, every thing looked good except the pterodactyl tail, it didn't make it and so it was burnt.

" That's ok Chichi" goku said " I'll still eat it". Chichi wiped her tears away

" oh it was going to be fantastic" she cried " it was one of my newest recipes that I want to try". Goku took the napkin and tied it around his neck. taking a piece of meat he was about to take a big bite when he felt a ladle hit his hand causing him to drop the meat

" what was that for Chichi" he cried out. Chichi cleared her throat

" Goku your a woman now so your gonna learn how to act like one for the next 6 months" she said. Goku wimpered, this is goning to be hard and with Chichi on his case that meant lunch and dinner will have to wait.

* * *

ha poor Goku. woman hood will be hard for him.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!: i if you feel offended by this please stop reading and go pick another story

I trying not to Offend anyone just think of it through Chichi's point of view.

* * *

The next day since the transformation of Goku's gender, Chichi made him sleep in the guest room that was once Gohan room since she said it would be weird for two women to sleep in the same bed. If that wasn't hard enough Chichi had to show him how to use the toilet as a woman. He woke up one morning getting out of bed but he notest that the sheets were a little damp and he felt like he had a bad cramp. he flung the sheets off of him, he was startled by what he saw.

" Chichi" Goku called to her with a little panic in his voice. Chichi came running into the room

" what wrong Goku" she notest the spot on the mattress, her expression turned into a shocked or a OMG look. on the futon mattress was a little red stain no bigger than a Oreo cookie. Goku stood with a goofy grin, Chichi could see his boxers had a red stain.

" uh Goku" she pointed at the mattress " you do relies you have to watch out for theses kind of things" she said, Goku stared at his wife with an odd expression

" what do you mean?" he said " this has never happen to me before". Chichi cleared her throat

" yes your right but now that your a woman you have to be careful about these things" she took Goku over to the upstairs bathroom that was located at the foot of the stairs in between Goten's and their bedroom.

in the bathroom, she crouched under the sink, she pulled out a pad. she threw it at Goku. Goku looked at the pad all over it

" now Goku I'm gonna explain about your situation so listen carefully" Chichi face started to turn red, she was embarrass to explain this to her husband, this was more embarrassing then the time she was pregnant with Gohan.

" so Chichi whats wrong with me?" he asked

" Goku a woman experiences this situation once a month, it only last for a week" she started, Goku sighed with relief that it only last a week and it only comes once a month. " what you have in your hand will help you not to stain your clothes" she explained

" so all I need one of these for a week?" he asked

" yes and no" she said " one can't do the whole job. if you kept one for too long it's gonna smell so you change it each time you use the bathroom ok" she explained. " when you change it throw it in the trash, never flush it down the toilet all right". Goku nodded

" I have a question" he asked " where do I place this pad any way?" Chichi fell back, She can't believe she had to show him this. she walked out of the bathroom and went into her bed room, then came back with a pair of her panties

" ok watch closely". she took the pad out of Goku's hands, taking it out of the wraping she unfolded the pad to it full length, then she unfolded her panties,

" this is where it goes" she Showed goku the sick part of the pad and placed it in the middle on the inside of the panties " remember to do that" she said. Goku nodded. " first wee need you to get out of those stained boxer all right". Goku nodded as he begin to strip in front of her

" Ah Goku what are you doing!" she cried, Goku stode there naked

" getting out of my boxers" he said, Chichi quickly slamed the bathroom door, hopping Goten did not see anything " Chichi you've seen me Nake before so it's no big deal for me"

" true Goku but this is different" Chichi starred down at Goku's body, He had nice hips, perfect waist and a nice bust, Chichi felt jealous of her husband body

_dam it why must he surpass me with a body like that_ she though. she exit the bathroom so Goku chould clean up. She walked down the stairs to get breakfast going, she'll deal with the bed sheets latter.

* * *

to tell you the truth i just wanted to see how goku would react to sort of thing.

all of those female readders out there, please don't be offended by this, think of it as a hummor experience for Goku, just laugh with it and i made sure to discribe in a way that not offending

as for the 2 women in bed comment, i'm not offending any gay people out there, just see it through Chichi's eyes, i have friend who are gay.

nice reviews please no bad mouth reveiws all right


End file.
